Grojband: Truth or Dare in a elevator
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: When grojband and the new mans go to the mymall. Carrie,Larry,Laney,Corey get trapped in a elivader. To pass time they play truth or dare. Juicy moments and a dinner date for four! Read and find out! CarrexLarry and LaneyxCorey fluffy ship one shot story comdey with kon thinking Laneys a dude. And the guys find Corey and Laney in Awkwardness heaven. By imagrojian N me


In an elevator, Carrie, Larry, Corey, and Laney stood in it while they waited for the elevator to stop at a different floor. But, suddenly, the elevator stopped and said that there was something wrong with it. "Okay... Now what do we do?!" Corey asked the others in a panicky voice, since he was scared.

Laney then said '' Everyone calm down I'm sure they will be here soon lets play a game to pass the time!'' Carrie rolled her eyes and said '' Great im stuck with riffen! lets play hm Truth or dare?''

Larry nodded and cheered in agreement with his crush, and the group sat down in the elevator. Corey gently clung onto Laney, since he was still frightened. "S-So, whose gonna go first...?" Corey asked the others while he calmed down more.

Carrie then said '' Scard Riffen? Lets make this good! If you losers lose then you give us your next gig! and if you win you'll get our next gig!'' Corey nodded and said '' You on Beff!'' Laney then said '' I'll go first and I pick truth!''

Carrie smirked as she looked at Laney. "How does it feel to be held onto like a teddy-bear by Corey~?" she asked with a teasy voice, and saw the blush on her face.

Laney then glanced at Corey was now blushing abit and said '' Uhh I-I Li-ke hi-s Hu-gs.'' She said it constently sluttering. Carrie looked now and it was now Larrys turn. Larry said '' Dare''

"I dare you to kiss the girl whose sitting beside you~" she dared, but was blushing at the same time since she was the girl that was sitting next to him, but she acted as if she didn't know.

Larry then looked at Carrie. Larry grabbed Carrie and kissed her cheek causing her to blush full red. Corey then said '' Okay Carrie its your turn!'' Carrie them said '' truth'' Corey then said '' Who do you like!'' Corey said in a cheeky smile.

Carrie immediately blushed red as she then looked over to Larry, who had a hopeful look in his face. Smiling nervously as she then said, "I like... L-Larry..." She waited for his reaction

Laney and Corey bursted into laughter causing Carrie and Larry to blush more. Carrie then said '' Shut up Riffen and your looser girlfriend!'' Corey then said "' Shes not my girl friend!'' Then everyone turned to see a fainted Larry.

Laney, despite hearing the obvious fact that she wasn't Coreys girlfriend, smiled happily for Larry, since she knew he liked Carrie. "Looks like someones happy~" Corey teased. "Anyway, Laney. Truth or Dare?" he continued.

Laney gulped as she gave a congrats wink to Larry who was just waking up. She then said '' Dare'' Carrie smiled as she said '' Good payback time I dare you to kiss Corey on the lips!'' Corey and Laney started blushing madly. Laney then said '' Uhh i can-t''

Corey frowned at Laney's hesitation, but being the optimist he was, grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Then I'll just kiss you," he stated before leaning in to kiss her, and closed his eyes.

Carrie and Larry were just jaw dropped. Laney didn't resist the kiss. Laney felt her heart beat fast! as there lips met. She melt herself melt away. she thought to herself Corey actually wanted to kiss me! Does this mean he likes me?

After another minute, Corey pulled away from the kiss and gave Laney one of his cutest smiles to flatter her even more. He wrapped an arm around her as he looked at Carrie and Larry. "Jealous~?" he teased

It was now Corey's turn and he picked truth. Laney then said '' Who do you like!'' Corey then gave her a I thought it was obvious look and said '' You!''. It was then Carries turn and she picked '' dare''.

Corey smirked as he then dared her, "I dare you to slow dance with Larry for five minutes!" he screamed as he started laughing lightly. Looking over at Carrie and Larry`s blushing faces.

Carrie and Larry started slow dancing. As the other pair laughed hard. 5 minutes later transation... Then they sat back down. Carrie then said '' So far noones out we need a. Thats it Me and Larrs will think of a ultimate dare for you two and you two do the same!''

Corey and Laney smiled at them, accepting the challenge and immediately started thinking of a horrible dare for them. "Okay, we got one! But, you guys go first!" Laney said

Larry and Carrie then said together '' Our dare is for you two make out!'' Laney and Corey gulped at this! Carrie then said '' We'll Riffen? Are you finally backing out? and what is our dare?'' Laney then said

"No, we are not backing out of this!" Laney screamed at them since she didn't want to give her bands next gig to them. Corey agreed, and started doing the dare they were told, but blushed darker than ever the entire time. A few minutes later, they pulled away and said, "You two gotta sing each other a love song!"

Larry leaped out and screamed '' But I can't write lyrics!'' Carrie then kissed Larry and made him melt. Carrie then said '' How about now?'' Larry then blushed very deeply and said '' I think I can now!'' Then they started writting.

As Carrie and Larry were writing out their songs, Laney looked up at Corey and asked him, "Corey, d-do you really love me more than a friend?...Your not just pretending to like me so you won't get teased, are you?" Looking away with embarrassment as she waited for the truth from him.

13 hours ago

Corey looked at Laney and smiled. He wrapped his hand around her shoulder and said ''Of cause I love you Laney Penn!'' Laney then looked at Corey. They gazed into eachothjers eyes

about an hour ago

Laney smiled as she then gave him a kiss and cuddled up to him. Suddenly, they heard Carrie and Larry saying that they were finished with their songs.

So Carrie and Larry then got up. They sang there song which was really good and could melt your heart. Then Laney said '' What do we do now? I mean we tied again!''

"Uh..." Larry thought, "We could keep going until one of us lose, looking at Corey and Laney." he suggested, since he was completely out of ideas.

Suddenly the elvader door opened and there was kin,kinnie,kon,konnie standing there. kin then had a smirk on his face as he said '' We heard everything. So about time you and Laney started dating!'' Kon then looked shooked and said '' Wait Coreys dating Laney! But Laney's a dude!''

Laney groaned in frustration and glared over at Kon. "Dammit, Kon! I'm a GIRL!" she said while trying to calm herself down from what Kon had said.

Everyone just stared at Kon. Kon then said '' Then why do you look,act,talk,sound,smell like a guy then?'' Everyone was just starring.

"Cause I'm a tomboy! Though, I do not smell like a boy!" she argued again as she got up and pushed her way out of the elevator door, as she was too enraged stay back there.

Kon then said '' What your a girl!? Oh now I understand why when your gone out of the garage Corey keeps talking about you non stop and how your his Lanes and..'' Suddenly Corey covers his mouth ands says '' Dude that was ment to be a secret!''

Laney turned around and just stared at in Corey and Kon in disbelief as she was blushing from what Kon had just spilled. She giggled nervously as she smirked over at Corey, deciding to have a bit of fun. "Really, is that true, Core-Core," she teased in front of everyone.

Corey turned around blushing a full body and said '' Who knows Lanes who knows'' as he said that he boped her nose.

Laney just smiled cutely at Corey as she playfully punched him in the arm while she then said, "Your a dork, Core," and walked back to where everyone else was.

Corey then grabbed Laney's arm and pulled her back around the corner and said '' Wait before you go!'' Laney then looked at him confused. Corey then pulled Laney close and saiid

"You wanna go out with me tonight, as a date...?'' Corey asked her, and smiled widely as he saw her over-excited expression on her face and hearts flying up over her head

Laney was now jumping for joy! She gave Corey a big hug and then pulled him in for a kiss! Corey could feel himself getting hot and melting away. About two minutes later the others came around the corner to see what was wrong. Then they saw them kissing.

The rest of the group snickered and smirked at the two, "Lookie here, looks like someone pulled his girlfriend away so he could just kiss her~!" Carrie teased, which got Corey and Laney's attention, making them pull away from their embrace and smiled nervously at the others, "H-Hey, guys..." Corey greeted awkwardly.

Larry then smiled and said '' Why don't we have a double dinner date?'' Carrie then looked at Larry and corey said '' Thats not a bad idea! Thanks for coming out everyone!''


End file.
